Invisible
by Soundtrack of my Summer
Summary: Massie Block wishes she was invisible sometimes. What happens when that wish comes true? Kind of based off The Invisible
1. Preview

AN: I'm officially a freshman. _Sigh._ I won't be busy for a few weeks this summer, so I can update stuff. But I really don't know where 100 Years is going. So here's this story! Or the trailer for this story...Also I have to use export my documents into Word, so I don't know if it saves bold stuff. So, if it doesn't and I forget to change one thing, sorry. I only have Pages on my MacBook, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique

**Massie Block wishes she could be invisible**

"_Ew, look at her outfit."_

"_She definitely is not alpha anymore."_

"_Alicia could totally over throw her. At least her top isn't puke green!"_

_Shows Massie covering her shirt._

"_I just wish for one day... everyone could live without me and see how it was."_

**But what if it actually came true?**

_Shows Massie frantically looking around a room_

"_Where am I?"_

**No one can see her**

"_Hey Isaac!"_

_Shows Isaac fixing his hair, looking straight forward_

_Massie raises her hand in class, teacher doesn't even look at her, and continues on with her lesson_

**Or hear her**

"_Mom, I'm sorry about last night."_

_Kendra continues to clean the counter_

**Or even feel her**

_Shows Massie running up to Alicia, for a hug_

_Massie runs straight through her_

"_It's a little cold today, don't you think Kris?"_

**But one person can change that**

"_Massie? Everyone wanted to know where you were today,"_

"_You can see me?"_

**Starring**

**Massie Block**

"_I wish I could just take it back!_

**Alicia Rivera**

"_Who even misses her?"_

**Dylan Marvel**

"_Mrs. Block? Can I see Massie?"_

**Claire Lyons**

"_I took everything out of her closet. As asked._

**Cam Fisher**

"_Claire, you basically SUCK, as a person."_

**Derrick Harrington**

"_I can see you..."_

**Josh Hotz**

"_I want her back too. It's not the same without her."_

**Kendra Block**

"_I just want my baby back!"_

**Invisible**

_Coming to fanfiction sometime this summer._

_Unless no one likes this story._

**Tell me if you like it, or not? Reviews are always niceeee...**


	2. I'm Just a Kid

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't tell Lisi... I'm stealing it tonight. -.-

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

Tonight...

I'm Just a Kid - Simple Plan

"Alicia! Seriously!" Massie screamed and looked down at her shirt on awe. It had a big puke green spot on the front. "This is BCBG! And I don't have a change with me!"

"Ehmagawd, Mass I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean too... but I had to repaint this before I left my house." Alicia held up her box, which was covered in hundreds of tones of greens.

"Ugh. Just give me your blazer."

"But this is new!" Massie glared at Alicia. "It's brand new Ralph, Massie. You can live with the stain, it sorta blends in."

"Alicia!" Massie growled. "Just give me the frickin' blazer! This is a two-hundred dollar top, and I don't need to walk into school like I had a run in with a paint can. I can not and will not, just because of your freaking box!"

"No! I'm wearing this blazer, Massie."

"Fine, I'll just change in school. But I am defenitly going to remember this, Leesh. Remember last time you borrowed my cashmere sweater? And the stain?"

"Shut up."

"Well, we're at school. Bye, Leesh!" Massie jumped out of the car, sending Alicia a sickly sweet smile. Massie walked into BOCD, Alicia quickly following her. People immediately started whispering.

"Massie's losing her touch."

"Look at her shirt! That totally didn't come like that!"

"Alicia looks even more perfect today."

"Massie doesn't even deserve to be alpha anymore."

Alicia smiled as she walked past, finally she might come out on top.

Massie faked a smile. "_I wish I could be invisible sometimes."_

You never know how your wishes turn out.

_wishwishwishwishwishwishwishwishwishwishwish_

"MASSIE ELYSSA BLOCK! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Massie winced. Apparently her teacher was serious when she said was calling her mother. "MASSIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" _I wish I could be invisible._

"Coming, Mother, gawd."

"Massie, I wouldn't take that tone with me now. Do you realize that your failing english?"

"Yeah."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Um, study?"

"You need to do more than that! You need a tutor! Maybe that nice girl, Kristen."

"No, Mom!"

"You used to be such good friends with her, though. And she's so smart!"

"Well, we aren't friends anymore. Anyone else, and I promise they can just sit here and help me for as long as they want! And I'll pay attention, and I'll pay them with my own money!"

"Fine, dear." Kendra picked an invisible piece of lint off her black cashmere scarf, which was loosely tied around her neck. "But you better get a better grade in English. You're ruining the Block reputation. See you later, hon."

And just like that the subject was dropped. Shows how much her mom cared about her.

"Sometimes I wish I was invisible. Then my mom wouldn't care about my grades. She wouldn't even be able to see me."

**Not as good as I was hoping. I have problems.**

**Review anyway, please. :D**


	3. Help!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or the Beatles. Which, the songs might not be that good, because I need to find songs that are appropriate, not one that I liked.

Invisible.

Help, I need somebody,

Help, not just anybody,

Help, you know I need someone, help.

Help by the Beatles

Massie sat on top of her purple duvet, mascara black tears running down her cheeks. No one even noticed how she was acting in school today. No one cared anymore. Ever since Massie lost her 'touch.'

"I just wish, for one day, that everyone could just see what it was like without me around. With Alicia in charge. I just wish they could all tell how much they truly need me around..."

Massie plunked her head down on her goose-feather overstuffed pillow. Her eyes slowly closed, the black tears drying on her face.

wishwishwishwishwishwish

"Where am I?" Massie frantically looked around the strange room. It was covered in butter yellow paint, with one white couch which was in semi-good condition. Massie scrunched up her nose. "Seriously, where the hell am I?"

"Not in your life."

"Excuse me?" Massie said, whipping around, her brunette ponytail slapping her in the face.

"You aren't in your life anymore." A youngish strangely pale blond stated simply. "You wished for, I granted it. How else do you think you got Brownie?" She rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I didn't seriously mean that wish."

"Honey, I control your life. This'll be good for you." She nodded, and then drawled out, "I promise."

"How can you promise me that? And what do you mean you control my life?"

"Actually, I control a few people's lives. Cam Fisher, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil," she ticked the names off her fingers. "Why else do you think Cam didn't like you? Oh, he did, but you were destined for Derrick. Keyword being were."

"So you made him break up with me, too?"

"Technically, I did. I don't control him, though. He's fine with life on his own. Trust me, sugar. He's doing f-i-n-e."

"Good to know. So, after this nice life lesson, I'm free to go, right? Anyone can see me now, Derrick's doing fine, I'm fine, Cam doesn't like me. It's all good right?" Massie's voice wobbled. "Right?"

"Not exactly. You're going to fix your life. And someone's gonna help you. They can see you, and they can help you regain total visibility."

"Are you serious? Who is it?"

"That you've got to find out on your own." The girl looked at her watch, which looked like fake leather. "7 o'clock sharp. Time to go to school!"

"What!? I never even changed."

"The person that can see you won't care."

"But I care!"

"Too bad!" The girl flipped her hair, and then snapped her fingers, sending Massie outside of her house. Massie looked at the Range Rover, and opened the door.

Isaac didn't even look at her when she opened the door. "Isaac?" Massie said, unsure if it was actually true that only one person could see her. And if it was Massie definitely had to find this person - fast. Massie looked at Isaac, who was continuing to comb his hair. Maybe it was true.

wishwishwishwishwishwish

As soon as Massie got to school, she jumped out of the car, followed by Claire, who got out like she owned the car. Massie saw Alicia, and ran over to give her a hug. One problem - Massie ran straight through her.

Massie stared at Alicia, "It's a little cold today, don't you think, Kris?" Alicia straightened out her blazer, and buttoned the middle button.

"I don't know, Leesh. I think it's just you. Hey, there comes Claire!"

"Hey, Claire!" Alicia opened her arms for a hug.

There's only one more thing I can test.

wishwishwishwishwishwish

Massie sat in the front of math class that day. The seat that no one sat in because it was ultimately deemed the 'loser' seat. She smiled at people she would never have given a second look before. No one smiled back. They walked straight past her. As soon as the class started, Massie started to raise her hand. And just when she thought the teacher was about to call on her, she called on Jane Marie - the girl that was seated directly behind her that day.

Massie got up, finally deciding to call it quits. All she needed was to find the person who could see her.

wishwishwishwishwishwish

Massie was storming across the soccer field, when someone kicked a soccer ball straight at her head.

"Hey, Der, I'm gonna go hit the showers, kay?" Kemp Hurley said, as Derrick rushed over to Massie who was now lying on the ground.

Kemp didn't even glance back at her.

Derrick was now standing directly over her head.

"You can see me?" Massie mumbled, and she held her forehead.

Derrick looked down at her, "Are you okay? Duh, I can see you."

"You don't understand. No one can see me, at all, today. Didn't you notice how Kemp didn't even take a second glance when he kicked me in the head?"

"That was a little strange. But I just chalked it up to him being... well, him."

"Yeah, well. No one can see me. And apparently, since you can see me, you get to fix it all!"

"Massie, I'm not gonna help you. Don't you hate me anyway? Ever since we, you know... broke up?" he whispered

"I don't care about that!" Massie shouting, shooting up, wincing as pain flooded her head, and then sat back down "I just want people to be able to see me!"

"Oohkay then. Well, in that case, since you don't hate me know, I'll try to help. Are you sure you're not taking funny pills or something? 'Cause this is sure as hell the weirdest situation I've been in."

"I'm positive." Derrick held out his head, helping her get up, slowly. Once she was fully up, he swung an arm around her shoulder.

"Now that we're partners in crime, we're gonna have to get a lot closer, Massie!" He then pulled her into a giant bear hug. Massie gently pushed him away.

"Not that close, Derrick. I just want to fix this whole seeing thing problem, and then you can get out of my life, and I can get out of yours."

"Sounds perfectly fine to me, babe."

"If I do remember, you were the one who brought the break up, up? Don't call me babe."

"Whatever. Remember though, I am the key to the door of all your problems. So I can call you whatever the heck I want, Monkey-face"


End file.
